Everything for Him
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: AU Yumi is a normal girl. Almost. She can ‘feel’ the future and sometimes, she can even see it. But when she bumps on the most popular guy of the school, who she has a crush on, she feels that something's wrong and he can possible die... Full sumary insid
1. Prologue

_**Everything For Him…**_

**Summary: **Yumi is a normal girl. Almost. She can 'feel' the future, and sometimes, she can even see it. But when she bumps on the most popular guy of the school (who she has a crush on), she feels that something is wrong, and he can possible die. Of course she will try to save his life, but how if she don't even know what exactly will happen?

_**Legend  
**__Italic – __Yumi's thoughts  
_**Bold – ****Ulrich's thoughts  
**_**Italic/Bold – Yumi's visions  
**_"Talk"  
'Someone's Thoughts'  
Underline – emphasis  
_**Italic/Bold/Underline**__** – **__**time change/ Place change**_

_**Everything For Him…  
**__**Prologue**_

Yumi is almost a normal girl, but she had born with the gift of 'feel' and see the future. She can see flashes of the future when she touches objects or even people, or she can feel what can happen. But sometimes, she wishes that she doesn't have this gift, because it just makes her life even more complicated and difficult…

_**Yumi's House**_

_**At the morning**_

She wakes up and got out of the bed with some difficult, it was cold out side, still was winter and she preferred to stay on her bed and under the covers. Still was winter, classes had started a week ago, after the winter break.

She got ready, went down stairs ate her breakfast and got out of her house, towards the school. She embraced herself trying to stay warmer, it was getting colder. Suddenly, a little snowflake fell right in front of her, slowly, and she started to have a vision of a little part of a near future.

_**Every body in her school was going out of the school buildings to the break, when snow started to fall…**_

_Great, just what I needed… More cold…I think I'll go home and get another coat, just for sure…_

She thought walking back to her house, she still was near it. She grabs a coat in her room and put it on her bag, and ran away, again, towards the school. Getting there, she found Aelita and Jeremie, her best and only friends at her school. They were dating, and sometimes she feels alone because of it…

"Hey guys, good morning!" Yumi said smiling, Jeremie and Aelita smiled and replied

"Good Morning!"

"You know, it is better you guys get another coat, it will get even colder…"

"How do you know it?"

Jeremie asked, Yumi raised an eyebrow. Aelita and Jeremie were the only ones that know about her special gift. With it, Jeremie realized how she knew it.

"Oh, sorry… I forgot it…" He rubbed his neck, his cheeks slight blushed from embarrassment.

"It is ok Jer, it happens…"

Suddenly, the noisy bell rang, indicating that the classes were about to start. She stepped back so Jeremie and Aelita could stand up from the bench they were sat, but she didn't see that a guy was passing right behind her, right that moment, making she bumps on him. Her 2 friend tried to warn her, but was too late….

And when her body made contact with his, she had one of this weird 'feelings' of the future. But it wasn't a good feeling. She felt pain, darkness and even death, but the weird thing is that they were so strong that she could feel like it was hers too. These feelings were also so fast that made her feels sick, and she passed out…

Yumi started to fall against the ground, but strong arms held her, before she could collapse against the cold floor…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

The guy she had bumped on, carried her to the infirmary, being the only one in the local that could actually do it... he laid her on a bed of the infirmary.

"Hey, girl… Girl… could you please wake up?!"

He said to her, while she started to move. Yumi finally opened her eyes, seeing a handsome boy with perfect emerald green eyes stare at her, showing a bit of worry. She sat up on the bed and asked

"Y-you were the one that I bumped on?"

"Yes"

"Sorry…"

"Oh Yumi, you scared me!" Aelita said, hugging her.

"Calm down 'Lita, I'm not dead"

"But still! If you weren't feeling well, you could have warned us and stayed at home!"

"But I was feeling well"

"Then, what happened that you passed out that way?"

"I-I don't know…"

She said lying, Aelita and Jeremie notice it, but the rest of the ones that were in the infirmary didn't notice, and that means the nurse, Odd, a popular guy, Sissi, the most anoying girl on the earth, and Ulrich, the most popular guy in the school and Yumi's crush…

"Well, I'll go to my class, I'm already late… Come on dude"

He said the last part to his friend Odd, who replied an "I'm right behind you" and followed him. Sissi saw her 'beloved' Ulrich going away, and hurried shouting an loudly and annoying

"Wait for me, Ulrich dear!"

And so she grabbed his arm, he just ignored her, Ulrich really didn't like Sissi, but she was always following him, because she wanted him, and only him. Sissi is the hottest girl in school, and 90 percent of the boys wanted a chance to date her, but she just wanted Ulrich, who doesn't like any body, and almost all girls liked him. And this included Yumi, of course…

The trio of friends went out too, after all, they were also late. But the couple didn't let Yumi in peace…

"Hey Yumi, now you can tell the truth…"

"Yes! You are with your friends now! And how was the sensation of bump in your beloved Ulrich?"

"Not very well to say the truth…" Yumi said with a sad look, Aelita didn't understand

"Why?"

"Well, I have passed out because of that 'sensations', you know which ones…"

Jeremie interrupted her, worried about his friend

"But it never happened before… I mean, you passing out…"

"Let me finish Jer... I passed out because the 'sensations' were very strong, and… they weren't good…"

"What did you feel?" Aelita asked with a worried and puzzled look.

"I-I felt… pain, darkness and…" She paused, not wanting to say the last word "… death…"

For some seconds, nothing could be heard, anyone spoke a thing, just only widen their eyes. The first and only time she felt a 'sensation' of death was when her mother died, a year ago. Yumi still felt guilty about it, because she felt that she could save her, but she couldn't do anything to save her…

Yumi's eyes started to get wetter as it formed tears from the sadness and the feeling of guilty.

"Y-you mean t-that… h-he will… die…?" Aelita asked stuttering

"I-I don't know… t-the first time I felt something near of it was… was when…"

She couldn't manage to say a word more, she started to sob and more tears started to fall from her eyes. Jeremie put a hand on her shoulder, and with it, she looked back at him

"We know…"

"Look Yumi, it is better you go back to the infirmary, tell that you aren't feeling well. It will not be good if you enter in the class with your eyes red, puffy and wet…"

"Yes… We can cover you there, and later you can copy what you have lost there…"

"O-ok…"

"We'll see you in the break"

Aelita said going to the class, before it was to late for her and Jeremie enter there. Yumi whispered a little "See you…" she knew that Aelita or Jeremie would not hear it, it just went out of her mouth… Yumi walked towards the infirmary, but the nurse wasn't there, so she lay on the bed she was before and continued to cry…

When she finally calmed down, someone entered on the room and laid on the next bed, she turned to see who it was, and she saw Ulrich laid on the bed, eyes closed and a hand on his forehead, massaging it… And just then, he noticed her presence there, he stopped the massage, opening an eye to look at her

"What are you doing here? Again?" He asked, not sounding polite

"I-I'm just not feeling well…"

Yumi said, trying to avoid direct contact by looking away.

"Oh… And where is the nurse?"

"I don't know, she wasn't here when I got here…"

"Ok…"

"A-and you?"

"What?"

"I mean, what are you feeling? What is the matter?"

"Nothing serious… It is just that girl, Sissi, she and her noisy pitched voice are giving me headache…"

"Sorry about that…"

"It is ok…"

"Can I ask… why you are dating her if you don't like her?"

"I'm not dating her… if I was, I'd do suicide…"

"Then… Why you let her follow you like that all the time?"

"Well… it is not really your business…"

"You right… Sorry…"

Now he looked at her again, but this time, with more attention, and he saw the sadness in her eyes still wet and puffy. He felt a bit guilty to be so impolite with a girl that was crying minutes ago.

"And why are you crying?" She didn't answer "Ok, I understand it… we don't even know each other… Maybe, we could start again. My name is Ulrich Stern, and yours?"

Yumi just looked at him, and she started to think

_Well, maybe it is a good idea to be his friend, that way, I can try to protect him, because I'll not let him die, but… I don't really know how I'll do it… Maybe, if I start to be his friend…_

She thought, and finally, she decided to say…

"My name is… Yumi…"

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Please review!!!**

**I love hollydays!!! (september seventh, independence day of Brasil...)**

**

* * *

**

**melcho: **_Glad you liked, thanks for leaving a review!_

**yumixulrich:** _Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked!!!_

**naruto'sramengirl:** _Here it is another chap, glad you liked! _

**goddess-chan123:** _Thank you for reviewing! _

**200:** _Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the idea of the seeing the future thing!_

**Nath:** _Eh claru q o garoto era o Ulrich, num podia num ser... hehehehe. Mas essa hist não vai ter continuação, e nem vai ser mt  
grande, desculpe desapontá-la... msm assim, espero q vc goste!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapther 2**_

"My name is… Yumi…"

"Yumi? It is a beautiful name… Is it Chinese?"

"No… It is Japanese… my name is Yumi Ishiyama…"

"So… Yumi, why are you with that sad face?"

"Well… It is a long story…"

"We have all day… Don't try to get rid of me that easy" Yumi sighed. He was really insistent…

"Ok, I'll tell you, but just if you tell me, why you let Sissi fallow you like that all the time…"

"Fine" he said, actually he didn't want to tell her, but he was such a curious boy "I don't let her fallow me, I already told her, a hundred of times to her to go away because I don't want her, but I think she is a little deaf and don't even listen to me… I don't really know why she does it…"

"Well, you are handsome, popular and all…"

She said, but regretting the second later. _I shouldn't let it escape!_ She thought

"You think I'm handsome?"

She nods, completely blushed, incriminating her… but he didn't noticed it, for her luck

"Well… you are…"

"Thanks… But now it is your time to tell me" She sighed again, before continue

"How should I start?" she thought out loud, she couldn't tell the part of her visions "Something really bad happened, almost a year ago…"

"And what is it?"

"My mom suffered a terrible car crash that took her life away, and something that happened today remembered the accident and I couldn't help but cry…" she said letting a lone tear drop "… It is kinda silly, see?"

"No, it is not!" He said sitting up, abruptly. "It is not silly!"

"No?"

"Of course not! You have all the right to cry if you want!" It made her lips curve into a small smile.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For be the only one that made me smile..."

"?"

She sat up and got off the bed with a better mood. She walked in Ulrich's direction and stopped right in front of him.

"Nice to meet you Ulrich, you really nice! And I wish you luck for you problem with sissi ."

"Thanks...and i'm sorry for...well, you know..." He didn't want to say for your mom's death.

"Yeah"she said. After a moment of silence she spoke again "Urich..."

"Yes?"

"May I hug you"

"What?!"

"May I"

"Well...yeah, i think so..."

and so she hugged him, not just because she wanted as a shouder to cry on, but also because she always wanted to hug him, and she felt that it was a good oportunith to embrace him. And he actually hugged her back, enlancing her waist with his arms.

**Her hair smells so good...and her chest is so soft, against mine... **

She embraced him tighter before let go, saying

"Thank you, but now, I'll go to my class, I think I've spend too much time here..." She walked to the door and opened it, but even before she steps out of the infirmary, she looked back at Ulrich and said "Oh, before I forget, it is better you get another coat, if you live in the dorms..."

"I live here, but why should I get another coat?"

"Because it is gonna get colder and will snow at the break..."

"No, I dont think so, the TV said that are just 20 percent of chance to snow..."

"But it will"

And with that, she got out of there, leaving a confused Ulrich behind. But even not understanding, he went back in his dorm and got another coat, before go back to his class.

Hours has passed, it finally was break time. The bell rang loudly, indicating that was the time to go out of the class and relax for some minutes...Aelita and Jeremie were sat on a bench, But Yumi were walking freneticaly in front of them, in an useless try to keep herself warmer.

"I hate the cold!" Yumi said. Jeremie looked up a the sky and said

"It dindn't start to snow..."

"Yeah, but ut will in 3... 2... 1..." She said in a count down and when she finished counting, it started to snow. "Like I said..."

"Yumi, you are getting better!" Aelita said happily

"Yeah, but I wished I was wrong..." She said sitting, but soon standing up "Oh, hell, if I sit I think I'll froze!" She started to walk again

Somehere else, Ulrich and his friend, Odd, were walking on the school grounds after Ulrich manages, in a miraculous way, to get rid of Sissi.

**It is not snowing... That girl, Yumi, were wrong...**

He thought to himself, but suddenly some snowflakes started to fall from the sky. Ulrich widened

"It is snowing!" Ulrich suddenly shouted in desbelieve

"Yeah... What is the big deal?"

"Sorry, buddy, I have to see someone..."

He said running away. After some minutes of searching, he finally found who he was looking for. The girl with short black hair stood up from a bench with a guy and a girl sat there, it was Yumi and she was saying

"Oh, hell, if I sit I think I'll froze!"

But she didn't have time to say anything more, because Ulrich grabbed her arm and pushed her away fom Jeremie and Aelita without a single word, till they get in a quite and alone place, between the woods, away of everybody...

"Hey, what the hell you think you are doing?" Yumi asked

"How did you know?"

"What?"

"How did you know it was going to snow?!"

"I-I guessed?" She stutered sounding like an ask and not an aswer

"No, you were sure about it!" He kinda shouted "Tell me how you knew!"

"Dont you think you are making a big deal of it?"

She asked trying to get rid of his questions. He started to complain, after all, he was decided to know the ecxact how she knew about it. Without Yumi noticed, she touched a big tree behind her, and so she had another vision...

**_A huge branch of the tree that was right on top of them, started to make noise and started to break, soon, falling._**

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" He asked moving his hand in front of her eyes. After she 'came back' to the present, she shock her head and then she looked up at the branch she saw in her vision. It started to make a noise...

"Shit!"

Yumi said before pushing Ulrich away of the way of the branch. Like an isntinct, Ulrich grabbed her wrist, pushing her out of the way too. She fell on him but they started to to roll and stopped when he was on top of her. He was about to ask her why she pushed him, but then he heard a noise of something big collapsing to the ground. Ulrich looked back at where they were and saw a huge branch there...

Ulrich looked down at Yumi, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving, she were uncounsious. He started to shake her in a desperate try to wake her up.

"Yumi! Yumi, please wake up!"

He feared something bad had happened to her, but then, she started to move and she opened her eyes, slowly. He sighted in relief.

"Thank godness you are ok... You scared me to death..."

"Why?"

"B-because you weren't moving and you are my friend... I got worried..."

He didn't know why, but when he thought something bad had happened to her, he felt like his heart was stopping, but racing at the same time... Like his entire word was falling apart... It was something that he could not describe with words.

"If you say so... But could you pelase get off of me?"

She asked him with a soft voice that was dificult to get out of her mouth. He had forgotten about the position they wer in... He blushed getting off of her and started to run to run saying

"Sorry... I-I have to go..."

She sat up on the cold snow and thought

_I was lucky that he forgot why he wanted to talk with me... But I know he will insist again, sooner or later._..

* * *

**So, was it a good chap? **

* * *

**melcho:** _Thanks and here it is another chap!_

**yumixulrich: **_Thanks for reviewing! I'll read your story as soon as I can, what may be after the weekend_

**naruto'sramengirl:** _Thank you for your review!!!_

**goddess-chan123:** _Well, this is what I planed, I hope you liked it!_

**bRoK3n h3aRt:** _I'm happy to know you are liking it! Thanks!!!_

**Nath:** _O final ainda vai ser memorável, mas espero q vc goste, essa fic é pequenininha, acho q mes que vem eu acabo de postar... Espero q goste..._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Everything for him**_

_**Chap 3**_

Ulrich ran away, he was more embarrassed than ever before and his red cheeks could easily prove it. He couldn't stop thinking about the scene he found himself in… He just stopped running when he bumped into Odd.

"What's up dude?" Odd asked, but Ulrich didn't know what and how to answer, so started to stutter

"Hmm… I… am… I… How am I going to tell you this? Hmm… I…"

But he was saved by the bell that rang, saving Ulrich from tell Odd what had happened. Both went to their class, since it was about to start again.

Ulrich sat next the window, as usual, but looking trough the clear glass, he started to think about a black haired girl.

It was Yumi who didn't get out of his mind just a second. It still was snowing, and he could not help but ask himself

**Why I can't stop thinking about her? What she has that is so special that caught my attention? And more important, how she knew what was going to happen before it even happens? It is so… weird… And I forgot to ask her this! Shit! I'll have to ask her after class…**

He thought but was interrupted by Odd, who was throwing innumerous paper balls on him every time the teacher turned around, in a try to win Ulrich's attention. And he finally got it, Ulrich turned to face him, saying

"Man, you are polluting the class with all this paper balls!" He half shouted half whispered looking at all the balls on the floor.

"Well, it was the only way to get your attention! And it still took a decade!" He said like Ulrich, half shouting "What happened with you today?!"

"Nothing! Forget it…"

Odd glared at him, but knew he could not get anything from Ulrich. As soon as the class ended, Ulrich ran outside looking for Yumi, he wanted explanations and wanted it soon. He finally found her going out of the school gates.

**So, she is a day student… Wait, it looks like I'm kinda stalking her…**

He thought to himself while following her, with careful to not be noticed. Yumi stopped in front of a house, opening the door and entering. Ulrich gulped.

"Now that I am here, I have to knock on that door and ask her what I was going to ask her at the break…"

He whispered for himself. He walked towards the door Yumi had entered a few minutes ago. Ulrich knocked on the door and gulped when heard the door opening…

"Who are you?"

A little boy asked Ulrich, who lost the words when saw it.

"Hmm…I-I'm Ulrich… Hmm…Is Yumi there?"

"So, you are Ulrich?" The little boy raised an eyebrow, smirking "I'm Hiroki, Yumi's brother, nice to meet you" The 2 shake hands "Yumi is up stairs, in her room the 1st door turning right"

"Ok, thank you…"

Ulrich said, entering in the house and going up stairs. He grabbed the door knob and turned it, opening the door.

"Yumi, I have to talk…to you…"

He began to say, but something surprised him, the fact that he entered in hem room without knocking before, and she was changing the shirt…She were just with pants and her bra, Yumi quickly covered her chest with her arms, turning around

Both hearts raced and both were completely red. When Ulrich got back to reality, he quickly got out of the room, closing the door and resting his back on the door.

"Sorry"

He apologized. His cheeks were redder than the red, the image of Yumi without the shirt couldn't get out of his mind. Soon Yumi got out of there with a cozy and warm sweeter.

"S-sorry, Yumi, I didn't mean to…"

"It is ok… I should have looked the door… Anyway, what do you wanted to talk to me?"

"Hmm… with all this I've forgotten…" Ulrich said embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck

"Why don't you stay here for a while, maybe you remember…" Hiroki asked, coming from nowhere in a sudden.

"Hiroki!"

"What? You 2 can also ice skate together…"

"Ice skate?" Ulrich asked and Yumi answered

"We have a pool out side, but because of the winter, the water is frozen, so sometimes I ice skater there…"

"Sounds nice, but I don't have an ice skate here…"

"Don't worry with it, Ulrich!" Hiroki said happily "You can use our father one, it might suits you!"

"Hiroki! You know that daddy doesn't like we mess with his stuff!"

"He doesn't have to know it!" Hiroki replayed

"It is ok, I'm going away, anyway…"

Ulrich said going towards the door. Yumi felt her heart beat faster, she didn't want Ulrich to go away, after all, she has a crush on him…

"Wait" Ulrich turned around to face her "Stay here… Maybe you remember…"

Ulrich raised one side of the lips, making it curve in a wonderful half smile.

"Ok, then…"

So Hiroki got his father's ice skate and gave it to Ulrich, and Yumi has put her owns. Ulrich told them that he never did it before, so he didn't know how to ice skate. So Yumi said that she'd teach him. Now they were on the frozen pool, with Yumi trying to teach Ulrich to slide on the ice without falling, but with no success…

"C'mon, Ulrich, it is like skating, but on the ice…"

"It is what everyone says, but I never manage to ice skate. I can skate but not on the ice! And here don't even have those bars so I can hold on them…"

"Of course that don't have the bars, it is a pool, not an ice track…" Yumi said "Get my hand, I'll help you…"

He accepted her hand and help, Yumi loved to help Ulrich, hand in hand. After some time, Ulrich was getting better, but soon he lost his balance, falling backwards, pushing Yumi in the process.

Yumi were half on top of him, just her right arm were on his chest and her right leg was between his legs. Both faces were centimeters away. They were completely red from embarrassment

"S-sorry…"

Ulrich manage to stutter, Yumi slowly nod and got out of him, sitting one the ice floor and when she was about to stand up, she had another vision, her father was getting home earlier.

"I think it is better we stop now, my father is about to get here and he will not like you using his ice skates…"

"You right"

Ulrich replayed, they stood up and got out of the pool area. Inside the house, Ulrich got out the ice skates of Yumi's dad and Hiroki put it back where it was before.

"Well, I think it is better I go back to the school…"

"You leave in the school?" Hiroki asked

"Yes…"

"How boring it might be to stay in the school all day and night…"

"Don't tell me about it…" Ulrich sighed "So, I'm going now…" Yumi opened the door for him "Bye Hiroki, bye Yumi"

"Bye Ulrich…"

Yumi said watching he goes away, happy to stay all afternoon with him. She closed the door with a stupid-fall-in-love smile on her lips, but it soon disappeared of her face as she remembered something…

"Hiroki, you dint film us, did you?"

She asked her brother who likes to irritates her by filming her without her will or permission. Hiroki smirked, showing her his digital video camera.

"Hiroki, I'm gonna kill you!"

Yumi yelled running after him…

* * *

**Hey guys! hope you all liked this chap! I know it was kinda short but the next one will be longer, I promisse!**

* * *

**Replay:**

**Phii Mi Chelle:** _Thank you for reviewing!!!_

**goddess-chan123:** _I never seen snow too, though I want to..._

**CharmedMilliE:** _Glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing!!!_

**melcho:** _Thanks for liking it and leaving a review! You know something? I think I can't write something but UxY... They are so cute and perfect together... Aren't they?_

**yumi2482:** _Thank you very much for reviewing!!! And you will descover it reading the rest of it!!!_

**.Gabby-chan182.:** _Hey Gabby-chan! Thanks for reviewing it for me!!! Well, I can see Yumi stuttering though it is kinda lol... _

**funkismything:** _Here is more! Thanks for reviewing!!!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter**__** 4**_

The next day, in the beginning of Ms Hertz class, she announced the class:

"Today we will start a pair work, but how the number of this class and the other one in the same grade is impair, someone here will do with someone of the other class, and we will not have any problem in giving it to me since it is in the same class for both classes…"

Ms Hertz was the one who chose the couples. Yumi was the one who lasted in the class, so she stood up from her sit and walked to the teacher, asking

"With who I'll do this project?"

"Ulrich Stern. Do you know him?"

"Yes" Yumi said a little blushed

"Great"

Ms Hertz said not noticing the blush on Yumi's cheek or her happiness. When all classes in the day ended, Yumi wanted to talk with Ulrich about the pair work project, but she didn't spend much time searching for him because as soon as she got out of her classroom, she bumped right into him, who was also looking for her, it made her papers and books fall down.

"Sorry"

Both said at the same time and kneeling down to get her stuff. As soon as they got it and Yumi had everything back to her arms, they stood up and she started to say

"Ulrich, I was looking for you, I wanted to talk to you about…"

"About the pair work project from Ms Hertz?" He said guessing

"Exactly. You see, I think it is better we start it as soon as possible, so we finish it sooner…"

Yumi said, she really wants to finish it because she had lots of things to do, and so did he, but it wasn't the only thing that made her want to start it, but also because she wanted to stay with him…

"I was thinking the same thing. We can do this at the library or in your house if you prefer… My room is too messy to study there, thanks to my roommate…"

"Actually, I don't really like the library, so I think we could get some books and go to my house… What do you think?"

"I think it is a good idea!" He said grabbing her free hand and pushing her towards the library.

Getting there, they still were hand in hand, Ulrich didn't notice it, but she did, and she was trying hard to not smile from happiness… Unfortunately, for her, he soon noticed and let her hand go, quickly.

They started to search for some books that they could use for the schoolwork. Once in a while they bumped into each other, because of the small space between the shelves of the library, and then they said "Sorry" at the same time, soon they hear "Shh!" from other students that were studying there.

Searching on a shelf, Yumi had a vision of some books that were useful, so she got them and gave it to Ulrich to hold. When they were about to leave, Yum saw a book that caught her attention, she got it and started to turn over the pages of it to see if it could be useful. But then, she felt a warm breath coming from behind her, on her neck. It was Ulrich who was looking curious over her shoulder to the book.

He smelled the sweet scent of her perfume and thought how wonderful it smelled. But then something caught his attention, the fact that Yumi were completely red.

"Are you feeling well? You are so red…"

He whispered in her ears to not make noise, he really thought that she could be sick because of the blush on her cheeks, but the nearest just made things harder for her to turn to her normal color. She nod and stuttered.

"Y-yeah… Look, let's get also this one and let's go…"

"Ok"

He agreed and they locked the books they've chosen. Ulrich carried all the books because Yumi already had to carry her stuff but also because Ulrich is a gentleman.

When they finally got in her house, he rested the books on a table that Yumi showed him to leave it there. Soon they heard footsteps coming, it was Hiroki.

"Hey, Ulrich" Glad to see you again! Are you here to try to ice skate again?"

"Not this time…" Ulrich answered

"We are going to study, so please don't bother us…" Yumi completed, knowing that her brother would film her again

"But I never did bother you…" Hiroki lied joking and grinning

Yumi just sighed and sat on a chair next Ulrich and because of the nearest, their hands touched once in a while, making both blush and look away.

Cautiously, Ulrich looked at Yumi, she was writing something from the book to a notebook, but he could not concentrate on the work he had to do, the scent of her perfume was driving him crazy…

She felt herself being stared and turned and found herself close from Ulrich, looking at her. They stayed for some second like that, looking at each other, but then he started to lean down slowly in her direction, closing his eyes in the process.

Yumi was surprised, but closed her eyes anyway. She started to feel his warm breath on her face, he felt the same thing. She touched his shoulder, they were ready to kiss, but when Yumi touched Ulrich, she felt the feeling of death again.

This surprise was so sudden that made she goes backwards, but with it she lost her balance and fall from the chair to the ground, shouting while she fell...

"Yumi are you ok?" Ulrich asked helping she gets on her feet.

"Yeah, I just lost my balance…" She said kinda embarrassed and worried

_Shit! This feeling again! And when I was almost kissing him! If at least I knew what exactly is going to happen…_

She thought

"Well, I think it is better I go back to Kadic…"

Ulrich said with embarrassment because they almost had kissed, but he regretted it since he thought she went backwards because she wanted to kiss him. How wrong he was…

"No, please stay…" She said

"If you insist…" He said sitting again on the chair, he really wanted to stay with hr, though he didn't really know why…

So Ulrich just got out when night were starting and he really had to go. Yumi lead him to the door and watched him go till he gets out of sight.

The next day came, Yumi went to school like any other day, but this time, she was with a stupid-happy-fall-in-love smile on her lips, and she was daydreaming…

Yumi and Aelita were walking to class since it was almost starting, but then Aelita began to search for something on her backpack, she kneeled on the floor, trying to find whatever she was looking for.

"What are you searching?" Yumi asked

"My cell! I can't remember where I put it!" Aelita said still searching for it, then Yumi ha a vision of where it is.

"You'll find it on your room, in the 2nd drawer of your table, next your dairy…" Yumi said "You must have forgotten it there where you were writing on the dairy yesterday night…"

"Oh… I think I did it… Aelita said remembering to send text messages with Jeremie while writing on the dairy. She got up and said "Thank you Yumi, for telling me where my cell phone is… Sometime it can really help us!"

Aelita said referring to her visions, but she didn't talk about the 'special' thing on the school because people could hear. And someone actually heard it, though the corridor was empty, hide behind the wall were a brown haired boy that heard all their conversation. It was Ulrich, he was walking to his class trying to hide himself from Sissi.

And watching both girls walk away, he couldn't help but get lost in thoughts…

**What the …?! How Yumi knew where Aelita ****will**** find her cell? It just doesn't make cense… Well, at least if she could, somehow, see the future… But it is not possible, right?**

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of it so far? I want to know! Please review!**

**And sorry for the delay...**

* * *

**Replys:**

**melcho: **_Here is another chap! I also think that they are perfect for each other! Hiroki is very funny, I love him, he is so cute! Huahuhuahuauaa_

**piggypig1:** _Yeah, the video camera thing was really funny! Thanks for reviewing!_

**funkismything:** _Thanks! but I don't think it is really like Charmed, because last the other sisters... OMG, I forgot their names... I can't believe it! It must be a long time since I saw Charmed..._

**yumi2482:** _Thanks for reviewing!!! Till next chap!!! _

**.Gabby-chan182.:** _Hey Gabs-chan! Happy that you reviwed it! Thanks for the virtual Tres Leche, but I kinda can't tase it... Lol..._

**CharmedMilliE:** _Yeah, it is funny how Ulrich can forget things... huahahuahaahua! Thanks for reviewing!!!_

**naruto'sramengirl:** _Thank you verry much!!! UxY are so cute together! I also love fluff!!!_

**yumixulrich:** _Here is one more chap! Glad you liked the last one! Thanks!_

**bRoK3n h3aRt:** _Thanks! I'm really glad you liked it!!! You too update soon, I can't wait till your next chap!!!_

**goddess-chan123:** _Well... not a blizard or x-mas of spring, you'll have to read to find out!!! But thanks for reviewing!!!_

**Ulrich's cute sister:** _Here is another chap! Glad you liked it! Thans for leaving a review for me!!!_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Everything**__** for him5**_

_**Chapter**__** 5**_

In the same day, at the break, Ulrich searched for Yumi, he already was a curious guy, this suspense were driving him crazy, and he had to know what was going on with Yumi, no matter what…

He found her walking by the main stairs of the school, she was about to go down, but he stopped her before by saying

"Wait, Yumi, I have to talk to you"

"About…?" she asked turning to face him. He looked around, the corridors were empty, anyone was around, it was perfect

"About how you can guess things before they happen"

"What are you talking about?" she asked though she knew exactly what he was saying

"You know what I am talking about! I saw you, just today talking with Aelita when she was looking for her cell! You told her where she will find it, the exact place of where it is! How do you know things like that?"

"I-I just know my friend long enough, she had already done it before…" she said in a lie

"Oh, and how about the day that snowed? It had 10 of chance to snow and you knew it was going to snow!"

"I guessed!" She lied again

"Why don't you want to tell me the truth?!"

He asked but they were interrupted by a bunch of kids, coming from up the stairs and going down, running. One of them collided with Yumi, but how she was really next the stair, making she fall down the stair.

"Yumi!"

He yelled trying to grab her whist, but failing. At this time, all of the kids had already gone away. Ulrich run down the stair next Yumi's body lay on the ground.

"Yumi…"

He whispered shaking her gently, trying to wake her up, but not working… till she started to move.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked him

"I don't know, those kids just appeared and run down stairs, I think they still were in the class, maybe they were being punish by the teacher for some reason…"

"Maybe…"

"Anyway, are you alright?"

"Actually, yes… At least I don't feel anything broken…" She said

"Ok… let me help you stand up…" He said even before she had the time to say something "Maybe it is better you go to the infirmary…"

He said noticing it wasn't too easy for her to get on her feet and that she was using him as a support to stay up. She nods.

**For some reason she doesn't want to tell me the truth, I don't know if it is because she doesn't trust me or if she is not ready to tell me how she can 'guess' this things, but I know she was lying! I'll not give up, I'll ****just change my tactic. I'll discover it, no matter what!**

He thought knowing that asking her directly wasn't going to work, he just had to do something else. He just doesn't know what he had to do yet…

The infirmary wasn't to far away, they entered and again the nurse was not there, Ulrich helped Yumi to sit on a bed. And how those beds were tall, even when she sat there, her high wasn't too short from when she is on her feet.

"So, what do you feel?"

"I feel like I worked out too much yesterday and my body are hurting because of that, but not much beside it… I think I didn't even twist my ankle, it is not hurting…"

"Well, that's good"

"Yeah…"

She whispered before an awkward silence, she didn't know what to say because she feared that he could start asking her again, and he didn't know what to say at all… they just looked at each other like they were waiting for the other to say something. Finally, he decided to speak

"Well, if you need anything, just call me…"

He said ready to leave, but she didn't let he goes, by holding his wrist and pushing him next her.

"Don't go…" she whispered

"I won't go…" he whispered back and started to lean down, like they were taken by the moment...

This time, Yumi didn't have any vision or 'feeling' of the future to interrupt her and Ulrich to kiss. Who got on the way was the nurse that entered in the infirmary. She is never there when you need her, but when you are 'busy' with someone else she appears…

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we weren't doing anything… I was just asking her how she feels now…" He said embarrassed and lying.

"Oh, what happened to her?" the nurse asked

"I fall at the stairs, but I'm kinda fine actually, I just feel like I had worked out to much yesterday and my body hurts… Nothing much"

"Want me to call your parent and ask them to get you?"

"No, my father probably will not be able to come, he must be working now…"

"And your mother?" the nurse asked and Yumi expression got to an embarrassed one to a sad one

"She is… she is not here…"

"In this case, do you want some pills to make it painless?"

"Sure, it would be great…" Yumi said faking a smile

"Ok, I'll get it"

The nurse said looking for the pills. Ulrich looked at Yumi, he knew why she suddenly changed her mood.

"Yumi…" He whispered very low to not let the nurse hear

But Yumi didn't say anything, she just hugged him and hides her face in his chest, feeling herself being embraced by his arms. She just wanted someone to stay with her now, and the one who she most wanted was there for her, and it made she feels a little stronger…

* * *

**I know it is kinda short, but I hope it is good anyway...**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Replys:**

**yumixulrich: **_But without her visions would not have the story... Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!!_

**funkismything: **_Thanks for reviewing! I llike Charmed very much, but I still don't think it is really like the show... _

**naruto'sramengirl:** _Looks like you also hated the vision getting on the way, I'm sorry for that, but they could not kiss just yet..._

**charmedmillie:** _Here is more! Thank you!!!_

**Ulrich's cute sister:** _Thank for liking it and leaving a review for me! Here is another chap!_

**melcho:** _Thank you very much! I aslo love this couple! They are so cute together... But poor Ulrich and Yumi... I can be mean, can't I?_

**Nath:** _Huahuaahuauhahaua... Pra flr a verdade eu num sei o q ele faz com as fitas nao... se bem q o Hiroki eh chique, ele grava em DVD, nao em fita... qm tem dinheiro pode, neh? eu queria ter... Só Deus sabe o q ele faz com o q ele grava da Yumi... talvez ele poe na net, tipo no youtube, neh?_

**yumi2482:** _Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Next chap are coming soon!!!_

**Tourmaline91:** _Thank you very much for liking it that way! Actually I don't think it is the best alternative universe in here, but this is because I'm writing it, I never liker what I write, at least not that much... You should read more AU, there are some great storys in If you want, feel free to PM if you want to read more AU...  
And for the grammar errors, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to improve... And english is not that annoying... actually it is very easy, and I'm slowly getting better! I'm so happy! (lol)_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Everything for him**_

_**Chapter**__** 6**_

3 days has passed, they've finished the school project, and when they gave it to the teacher, she liked it and gave an A+, the highest grade.

"Yes! A+! It is great!" Ulrich exclaimed happily after the class

"Yeah, we did it!" Yumi replayed also happy

"Ulrich dear!" They heard a strident and annoying voice. It was Sissi, she got closer and hugged Ulrich's arm "Ulrich! I missed you so much… I didn't see you lately! Let's go to the cinema tonight!" she suggested

Ulrich looked at Yumi, who was by his side, he was asking for her help with the eyes. Yumi bit her lower lip to not laugh, but she did help him, after all, Yumi could not let Sissi wins the one that she loves…

"Sorry, Sissi, but Ulrich and I are going out tonight to commemorate the high grade on this school project…"

Sissi glared at her and got out of there with a "Humph!" Ulrich sighed in relief.

"Thanks Yumi, I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"You welcome"

Yumi said happily, she is recently happy, not just because she spend some days with him, but also because after the last 'feeling' of death (when they almost kissed), she didn't have any other feeling or vision of something bad happening with Ulrich, so she thought that nothing was going to happen with him anymore.

"So…" He began "Would you like to…" now he gulped and blushed "… go out with me… for real?" she raised an eyebrow, not believing what he was saying "You know… go out together to commemorate, but like a date…"

"Are you inviting me for a date?"

"Yeah… I really want to stay with you…"

Ulrich said with red cheeks, with just some days together he had already fall in love with Yumi. She smiled kindly

"Yes, I want to go with you!"

"Great, so let's go out tonight?"

"Ok, I can come here to the school gates and we can go at the cinema down the street. What do you think?

"Great. How about at 6:30?"

"Perfect"

"So it is set!" he quickly kissed her cheek before walking away saying "See you later!"

Yumi put a hand on her cheek, she felt the sensation of death again, stronger than before. Yumi let a single tear falls from her wet eyes. She ran back home.

Yumi entered in her room, locking the door and laying on her bed, crying. She was sure that he was going to die… Yumi cried so much that she falls asleep on her bed.

But she didn't sleep a good dream, it was a nightmare, or better, a premonission, she dreamed about how Ulrich is going to die…

Yumi quickly stood up and looked at the alarm clock next her bed. It was 6:41 at night; she was way late for her date. She got out of her room and then out of the house, running towards the place she saw in the 'dream'.

In the premonission she has had, she saw Ulrich walking on the street, seeming kinda mad, it was night and he seemed to be walking towards her house. Now she knew why, he was probably mad because she didn't go to their date. But in the way, she saw that he was about to get hit by a car.

She ran as fast as she could, she wasn't to distant, but she wanted to have sure she'd save him. And then, she saw Ulrich, he was about to cross the street, but without looking before…

"Ulrich, stop!"

She shouted but it was too late, he was already in the middle of the street. Bright flash light was on him in a sudden; he looked at his side where it was coming, just like her premonission. She ran in his direction and pushed him back to the sidewalk.

So, now he was safe and sound, but she wasn't, with that she stayed in his place, being hit by the fast car. It hit her so hard that she went up the car while it passed under her, soon she fell against the floor… The driver didn't even stop, he was drunk and would get arrested if the police get him, so he just ran away.

At the first 3 seconds, Ulrich couldn't move, couldn't breath, and couldn't react, but as soon he recomposed himself, he stood up and run to her side, kneeling on the floor, next her.

"Yumi…"

He whispered in desperate to see her hurt like that. He could see scratches all over her body, and also blood on the floor. His heart was racing, while her heart was almost stopping, and he knew it…

But despite her pain, she was smiling, she was happy because he was safe and for her it was all that matters. Ulrich got his cell phone and with difficult because of his trembling hands, he called an ambulance.

Yumi was breathing harder, it was getting difficult for her to get more air into her laughs. Ulrich noticed it and this just made he gets even more desperate.

Ulrich tried to help her, making she feels as comfortable as possible by resting her head on his knees, gently embracing her.

"Ulrich…" She said with difficult

"Don't say, save your energy…"

"Why? It will not worth… I know it…"

"What? How do you know?" he asked her, actually he was not going to ask anymore, but since she was dying in his arms, he couldn't help but ask…

"Ulrich, I knew it was going to happen, I knew you was suppose to die here…"

"But how?"

"I have visions… I can see the future. Do you remember that my mom died?" he nods not managing to speak "So, I felt that she was going to die, but at first I didn't know exactly what was going on, and then, she died. It was my entire fault, and when I felt that you'd die too, I knew I had to do something to save you…"

"N-no… I-it can't be…" he said not wanting to believe, but he already suspected it, it was the only way to explain how she knew what was going to happen "So, that's why you knew the other day was going to snow? And how you knew where Aelita's cell was? For example?"

"Yes"

"But why you saved me that way? I mean, why didn't you warn me or something like that?"

"I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"That you would think that I was crazy and insane… that you think that I'm creepy… That you might never look at me like I'm myself, anymore, but you would start looking at me like I'm not from this world… I could not stand it…"

"But why?"

"Because I love you… always did…"

He started to cry, he also loved her, but she was dying in his arms and he couldn't help her… Yumi raised her hand, with difficult, she touched his cheek, catching his attention and making he opens his eyes to look at her.

"Don't cry…"

"I can't help…" he said, trying hard to stop it

"Ulrich, may I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Take care of Hiroki for me…"

"It won't be needed, the ambulance is coming and…" she made him stop by putting a finger on his lips

"Just promise it" he nods and said

"Ok, I promise…"

"Great, thank you, Ulrich…"

Yumi manage to say, but with no strength enough to stay with her arm up, getting it back to her side. She just didn't have strength anymore, her breath was so hard that she couldn't get enough air into her laughs, and her heart was beating so slow that seemed to be giving up. It was like something was dragging her soul away from her...

"No, Yumi, don't give up…"

He whispered noticing the situation. She looked at him with an 'I'm sorry, but it is too late' look, soon closing her eyes.

Ulrich leaned down, pressing his lips on hers, in a desperate try to make she doesn't give up and hold on till the ambulance comes. Ulrich could hear the sound of the ambulance coming from far… Their kiss didn't last long because seconds after Ulrich started to kiss Yumi, he felt her lips began to get colder and lifeless…

* * *

**I know it is sad, but it is not finished, read till the end!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Replys:**

**The Brunette Bookworm:** _Thanks for the review and the compliment! I had send you a PM about your review because of the Beta-read, but you still didn't PM me back, well, at least I didnt receive it... Did you received mine PM?_

**melcho:** _You see, is not exacly that she can't tell him, it is just because she was afraid..._

**charmedmillie:** _Thanks for reviewing!!!_

**naruto'sramengirl:** _Glad you liked the last chap! Thanks for the review!_

**.Gabby-chan182.:** _I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing mine too!!!_

**bRoK3n h3aRt:** _Glad you liked it! Thanks for leaving a review for me, it is really nice!_

**ProudJesusFreak:**_ The review was funny, thanks for it! I'm happy that you_ _liked it!_

**goddess-chan123:** _Well, they kissed now... _


	8. Epilogue

_**Everything For Him**_

_**Epilogue**_

A month later... At the graveyard...

A brown haired boy was standing looking at a gravestone, reading the name written there, like he still couldn't believe what he was reading.

After a month, Ulrich still didn't want to believe that Yumi was dead. His eyes got wet as he remembered their last minutes together.

"I knew you'd be here…" A voice said, Ulrich turned his eyes to face the one who said it

"What are you doing here, Hiroki?"

"I was searching for you… I want to give you something…"

Hiroki said giving Ulrich a DVD and a little book

"What is it?"

"The book was her diary and the DVD is some scenes of Yumi, you know, I used to film her…"

"Oh… But why you giving me her diary? I mean, why don't you keep it with you? After all, she was your sister…"

"I know, but she loved you, and I think she'd like to you to stay with it"

"But… Aren't you mad at me or something?"

"No. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I was with her when she died, maybe I could have saved her…" Ulrich said remembering that he tried to make she holds on till the ambulance gets there, but it was worthless

"Ulrich, you didn't know what would happen, but she did know. And reading her diary, you will understand her point of view…"

"Wait, you knew about her visions?"

"Yes, and somehow I knew she told you before she died… But she didn't tell me about it, I discovered it by reading her diary, a long time ago… She told just for Jeremie and Aelita, and she still took sometime to tell them, they were her only real friends in school, they started to suspect, and when she could not escape anymore, she finally told them, but she was really afraid that they would reject her…"

"Oh…"

"Ulrich, you don't need to feel guilty, it was her choice, you couldn't change it…" Hiroki said in a mature way for his age "Well, I have to go now…"

"Ok… Bye Hiroki…"

"Bye Ulrich"

So, Hiroki left the graveyard. Soon Ulrich got out of there too, walking back to Kadic School. He started to watch the DVD Hiroki gave him. It has scenes of Yumi when she didn't know that her little brother was filming her, and the last scenes were when Ulrich has visited her in her house…

Ulrich almost began to cry, but managed to hold on till the DVD ends. So he started to read her diary, and he read it faster than he thought he would read. By the end of the diary, Ulrich felt something weird inside him, now he understands her point of view, why she sacrificed herself for him. He was feeling happy and sad at the same time.

He was happy because they had good moments together and he was still alive, he still had time to correct his mistakes like she had after her mother's death. But he was sad because these happy moments with her and her presence could never be felt again, she was gone and left just the memories for him…

* * *

**Look, it was suppose to finish that way, it was suppose to be a tragedy, but how I saw that the reviews last chap that most of people didn't want her dieing, I thought in write an alternative ending.**

**However, I'll not post it if I don't receive answers to the poll bellow:**

**POLL:**

**What do you think about the end of this story?**

_**A**_**. It is good that way, I liked it, it was just good**

**_B_. I can't stand this end! Yumi can not die! She just can't! They are made for each other!**

**

* * *

**

**Replys: **

**wizel: **_Thanks for the review! Yes, it may have other chaps if most people want to... _

**PeaceToThePeople: **_Thanks for the review!_

**.Gabby-chan182.: **_No, it is not a payback, lol... Anyway, thanks for reviewing!_

**funkismything: **_Here is more! thanks for reviewing_

**bRoK3n h3aRt: **_lol, I wanted to see you like that... But thanks for reviewing!_

**yumi2482: **_Sorry, but I did... Thanks for reviewing..._

**yumixulrich: **_Thanks for the review!_

**melcho: **_Yeah, poor Yumi, but it was supose to end like that, sorry... And thanks for reviewing_

**CLZM: **_Sorry about that... Thanks for reviewing..._

**ProudJesusFreak: **_Yeah, confusion really is your hidden talent..._

**Nath: **_LOL, sinto mais ele nao conseguiu esquentar os labios dela... u.u_


	9. Alternative Ending

**There were lot's of people wanting B and people wanting both, so, here is the alternative ending:**

_**Alternative Ending**_

In a hospital room a black haired girl was laid on a bed, she was there for some days, after a car accident. She slowly opened her eyes, waking up. Yumi looked up at the white roof, trying to remember what had happened, suddenly a nurse entered in the room.

"Oh, you are finally awake!" the nurse said

"How long have I been sleeping?" Yumi asked

"3 days. We thought that you could enter in a coma…"

"Oh…" she said and looked around, she couldn't remember how she got there, but knew it was a hospital. "How I got here?"

"You were hit by a car 3 days ago and you were brought to here"

"And what is that?" Yumi asked pointing to some books on a small table

"The homework you missed while you were sleeping, a blond boy and a pink haired girl left it here for you"

"And someone else had visited me while I was sleeping?"

"Your father and brother, from your family… Oh and another 2 boys, a weird blond one and a handsome brown haired one, he was the boy who was with you when you were hit by the car…"

_Ulrich? Ulrich was here? OMG! He cares about me?... Or it is just guilty?_

"Here, it is your lunch" The nurse said putting a tray of food on a small table of the bed "Bye" and so the nurse walked away

Yumi ate all the food, she was starving, and after all, she spends days sleeping… Minutes after she finishes eating, a nurse came to get the tray

Yumi stood up with some difficult since her body still hurts from the car crash, the pain was nothing compared to some days ago, when the car hit her, but it still was hurting a bit. She walked a little around the room, she needed to use her legs. Then she walked to the window and stayed there, looking at the blue sky and the small snowflakes falling…

_It is still snowing… I thought to would not be snowing anymore…_

Then, she saw a brown haired boy running towards the hospital, he seemed to be _someone_ that she knew...

_He looks like Ulrich... _

She started to think about him, but was interrupted by something falling on her shoulders and then being embraced by someone, but how the one who was embracing her were behind her, she couldn't see who was, and though she didn't know who it was, she could tell that wherever who was, he had run, and it was clear by his hard breath and the heart racing... then he spoke…

"You can catch a cold if you stay here with this window all opened…"

Ulrich's voice said, and using a hand, he closed the window. Now, with the window closed, she could see by the glass reflection that was really Ulrich.

"Ulrich…" she let herself whisper

"Yumi, you don't imagine how you scared me… I thought you had died…"

"Sorry…"

"Don't you ever dare do something crazy like that again!"

"Ok…" she whispered again

"But I still have to thank you, for what you did, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead now… So, thank you…"

"You welcome…" she replied also in a whisper, but now with a small smile on her lips

"Come here, Yumi, get out of this cold floor…"

Ulrich said after noticing she was without socks or shoes, making she sat on the bed, and how it was a tall bed, she stayed almost in her normal height she has when she is on her feet. He stopped in front of her and started to lean down to kiss her, and of course she was surprised with it…

"I love you too…" He whispered before kissing her, she had told him that she loved him, but didn't have an answer, till now…

This time, their kiss could last longer, though Yumi's surprise, she enlaced her arms around his neck, having her waist being embraced by his arms, making them get closer and the kiss deeper…

"Oh, shit! My sister's first kiss and I'm without my camera!"

They heard a voice coming from the door, they glared at Hiroki who just laughed and smirked. Behind him, appeared Jeremie and Aelita, who looked at them grinning.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys…" Aelita said looking at them still hugging each other

"Aelita!" Yumi said disapproving her friend

"But I'm happy you are alive and awaken! I thought you were going to enter in a coma!" Aelita said hugging her friend and kinda pushing Ulrich away with it "You crazy! Don't even think in do something like that again!"

"Ok, ok, someone had already told me this…" Yumi said looking at Ulrich who was looking back, kinda smiling, he was just happy to be with her again, to see Yumi safe and sound...

Some days had passed and Yumi finally got out of the hospital, and were back to school, the first day back. Her body didn't hurt anymore, it was like nothing had happened, and she even managed to study some things with Jeremie and Aelita at the hospital.

She found her 2 friends on their usual bench at the school ground. Yumi walked in their direction and said smiling

"Good morning! And just to warn you guys, we'll have a surprise test today!"

"How do you kno-"

Jeremie was about to ask like a reflect, he always does it… And he always is stopped by Aelita, but this time, she stopped him because she saw Ulrich coming. Jeremie and Aelita didn't know that Ulrich knew about Yumi's visions. Ulrich embraced her girlfriend and asked

"What are you talking about?"

"That we will have a surprise test today"

Yumi answered her boyfriend. Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita widened their eyes in surprise because they didn't know that the other knows about Yumi's secret…

"Wait, they know about _that_?" Ulrich asked

"Yeah… they know…" Yumi answered "Wait, I didn't tell you that they know about it?"

"No, and you didn't tell Jeremie and I that he knew it either!"

"Oh, sorry guys… I think I've forgotten to tell you…"

"Ok, ok… We forgive you…" Said Aelita "But since when Ulrich knows?"

"I told him when I saved him… when I was about to die"

"And since when they know it?" Ulrich asked

"About a year and half…"

"And what about this surprise test?"

"Yeah, why were you happy about it?" Jeremie asked "I mean, you lost lots of classes…"

"Because I also saw the right answers! Oh, and don't worry Ulrich, your test will be just tomorrow, and it is chapter 12 of the book of History…"

"Why can't you just tell me the right answers?"

"Because we are in different classes, it will be different tests…"

"Ok then…" He said kinda sad for not having the answers. "I think my day can't get worst…"

"Actually…it can…"

"What?! How?!"

"Sissi is after you…"

"Oh, just this? I'm used with her going after me all the time…"

"But now you have a girlfriend and I don't want another girl after you…"

"So let's run and hide…" He said grabbing her hand and grinning

"But where?" she asked

"I don't know, you are the one who sees the future…"

"Ok…"

She said smiling and pushing him by the hand they were holding, saying bye to her friends, Jeremie and Aelita. They ran towards the school building, where they'd hide themselves from Sissi… They were just happy to stay with each other, now and forever...

* * *

**I think this chap wasn't that good, what you guys think? I hope everyone is satisfied with it... **

**Well, I'll not answer each one reviews because they were lot's of them, and most of it were answering the poll, so it is no need to answer them, but if someone wants to talk with me, feel free to PM me! ****I'm really really happy to have all this reviews, and I'm really really happy that all of you liked it!!!**

**And for all of the ones who is sad about it beeing the last chap, don't worry, I'm writing an extra chap for this, something like 6 months after this whole thing, almost in their summer break! Hope you all like it!!!**

**Till next chap and thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!!!**

**_Itban Fuyu_**


	10. Extra Chap!

_**Everything**__** for **__**Him  
**__**Extra chap**_

"Yumi, I have to tell you something… I-I… It makes seems that I'm joking, but I'm not… Recently I'm seeing--" he said searching for the right words to say

"I know what you gonna say" she said kinda angry

"How do you know?"

"I had a vision that you were going to tell me this… Why you didn't tell me before?"

"I was going to tell you!"

"But you didn't tell me this before! I had a vision to know it!"

Yumi said crossing her arms and looking away, Ulrich and her were arguing for the first time since they started to date, which it's been almost 6 months, now they were almost in summer break, the last week of school, actually…

"And you just told me about your visions when you were about to die!" he replayed defending himself

"It is not fair! I was afraid!"

"Well, me too!"

"Afraid of what? I wouldn't reject you because of this!"

"No, I wasn't afraid of rejection, I know you'd never do it… It's just… it's just new for me…"

He said finally, she was looking away and then turned to face him, he was really sad… she sighed and grabbed his hand

"That's why you should have told me this before… I have some experience with this visions and I could have helped you… but looks like you didn't trust me…" she said also sad and looking him in the eyes

"I do trust… I just couldn't find the right way to tell you…"

"But I still think you should have told me this before…" she sighed again "And I think it is kinda my fault…" she said looking down, he raised an eyebrow

"Why would it be your fault?

"Well, because maybe I passed it somehow for you…"

"No, you didn't, it is not your fault…"

"Well, maybe… maybe not… Who knows?"

"Don't talk like that… It is not your fault… I mean, you can see the future, and I can see the past… It is different…"

"Ulrich, it is not normal starts to see things and have these visions, and now you can oddly see the past… Of course I have to do something with it…" She sighed "Look, I gotta go now…"

"Wait!"

He said grabbing her wrist, but having a vision of the past in this… but she also had a vision of the future…

She saw Sissi after him again, and it really bothered her…

But what he saw was worst, he saw her kissing another guy… a black haired one, and they seemed to kiss each other with passion…

"Ulrich, Sissi will go after you again…"

"I don't care!" he said sternly, he was really jealous, and it kind of surprised her "Who is he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know! I had a vision and I saw you kissing someone!" he said almost shouting, she thought for a second or two and asked

"It was a black haired guy?"

"Yes" he said really angry…

"It was my ex-boyfriend…" she said with a soft voice

"How long you dated him? What was his name? Tell me about it!"

_Oh God… His new 'powers' will bring me some problems…_

"His name was William, and we dated for less than a month, ok?"

"And why you 2 stopped? It was him or you?!"

"Ulrich please stop it, it was even before I know you… I love you more than I could love anyone, please don't do this…"

"Why are you changing subject?!" he asked jealousy

"I'm not changing subject! I just don't want to talk about it! I have already forgotten about it! Why you had to bring it up?!" she asked with wet eyes, she was angry and sad about Ulrich who doesn't seem to trust her, but also because she didn't want to remember… "And I have to go now!" she said pushing back her wrist that he was holding and then she walked away back home.

The next day, how Ulrich and Yumi had fight the day before, they didn't talk with each other… Aelita and Jeremie already new about it, because in the morning, Yumi told them what had happened. In the middle of the last class, Yumi had a vision.

This time, she saw that Sissi will not just go after Ulrich, but also kiss him… Right in the end of the class period, Yumi ran to his class to try to warn him about what Sissi will do. They may had fought, but she didn't want Sissi kissing him...

In his class, when it ended, he tried to get out of there, but Sissi didn't let him goes…

"Ulrich dear… I got to know that you and Yumi have fought… I'm so sorry for you…"

**Yeah, and I'm about to fight with someone else…**

"Look, Sissi, I'm not really in the mood to talk with you right now, so --" he was about to continue, but then she sealed his lips with a finger and said

"Oh, but we don't have to talk…"

She said and then got on her tiptoes and steeled a kiss from him. Yumi got at the door of the class just now and saw them kissing. She was so chocked that she couldn't move, she didn't want to see it and as much as she ordered her legs to move, it didn't obeyed her. All her body was paralyzed. The only thing that was moving was the tears falling from her eyes…

Ulrich pushed Sissi away with all his strength, making her fall on the floor. He was glaring at her with rage. Both didn't notice a surprised Yumi at the door…

"Don't you ever dare do this again!" He shouted at Sissi "Look, I don't like you _that_ way, actually, I don't like you at all, so why don't you just give up? I'm really tired of you going after me that way all the time! Yumi and I may have fought but I still love her, so stop it!"

He said and finally got away of the class, he really couldn't stand her after him all the time like that… But when he was going out, he found Yumi at the door. She still was shocked, now not just because of the kiss, but also because of what he said. But he thought, by her expression, that she didn't hear what he said, that she was like that just because they kissed…

"Y-Yumi, I can explain… I-I mean I-I just…" he tried to say with no success… But then, she started to smile

"Stop it, Ulrich, I saw and heard everything…"

"Really? I wouldn't stay to watch if it was with me…" he said honestly

"Actually, I didn't want to stay, but it was like I couldn't move, so I had no choice…" she said also being honest, and then she started to say "Ulrich, I'm sorry… I should have told you every thing, you have the right to now…"

"No, Yumi, it was my fault…" he said, they were walking to the stairs, so they could get away of the school building "You don't have to say it if you don't want to… I mean, it is over right? You don't like him anymore… right?"

"No, I don't…" they started to go down stairs

"So it is all that matters…" he said finally, she smiled

"Thanks…"

She said, just then, the same bunch of crazy kids came like from no where and started to go down the same stairs they were. But this time, they realized it first and Yumi dragged him with her while she got against the wall… staying with him making her stay against the wall while all the crazy kid went down. When they passed, Ulrich said

"That's how people in this school can be really crazy and weird…"

"You bet…" she replayed

They looked at each other and noticed how close they were, they half smiled and Yumi dragged closer him by the neckband, till they kiss, he kinda pressed her against the wall because of it... They were together again, and nothing or no one could get on their way, ever again, even with Ulrich's new 'gift'…

* * *

**So, that's it, it's over here, it's the end... I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**And you know something? I could never make it without my friends that help me a lot to write my storys, they give me great ideas, so I want to thank them and all the support the ones who read and review my storys!!! So, thank you guys!!!**

**Well, I saw some reviews that people want a sequel, but unfortunately, I don't think I'll make one, I mean, it is over now, I don't know if I could do something else for a sequel... But if you want really much a sequel and has some ideas for it, please leave a review or PM me to tell your ideas!**

**And by the way, I posted in my profile the summary of a new story I'm working on, Hope you guys read this too and like it!!!**

**That's it, hope you all liked it and PLEASE leave a review in the way out, I want to know if everyone liked it!!! **

* * *

**Replys: **

**bRoK3n h3aRt:** _Thank you! what do you think of this extra chap? Anyway, Hope you liked it!!! _

**wizel:** _Sorry, but I don't have any idea to how continue it... It would be good if I could write a story with them older and all, Ulrich could be something like a History teacher at Kadic, since he can see the past now, but I didn't have another idea since I read your review... sorry... However, you can PM me if you think of something..._

**naruto'sramengirl: **_Thank you so much!!! I'm glad you liked it!_

**Nath: **_Que bom q vc gostou minha miga!!! ficou bem fofinho msm, neh? (lol)_

**melcho:** _Glad you liked the happy ending more than the sad one, and I think I liked the happy one too, more than the sad one, I think it is because I'm the type of girl that likes happy endings! lol..._

**PeaceToThePeople:** _Wow, how many 'thank you', I can just say, you welcome! And I'm really glad that you are happy and that you liked the alternative ending! _

**I love ya Code Lyoko:** _Well, thank for reviewing and for liking the alternative ending! And about the graveyard thing, well, Ulrich was there because he was visiting Yumi, you know, in the epilogue, she was dead, it was suppouse to be a tragedy, you know... Anyway, I hope you got it and liked this extra chap!_

**Tears of Trees:** _Thank you for you review, I'm glad you liked the sweet alternative ending! But Yumi didnt have amnesia, she just forgot to tell them because her mind was full of things, you know... and the car crash also, I think I'd forget in her place you know... Sorry if I confused you..._

**yumi2482:** _the extra told what happened with Sissi, didn't it? lol, I just hope you liked it also!!!_

**ProudJesusFreak:** _I'm glad that you liked both endings! But I didn't make it also with the writing skills that God gave me, as you said, but I need my friends help and support, without them I couldn't make it... and also couldn't make it without all the hits and reviews that I got... So, thank you for it! And I hope you decide what ending you liked better! lol!_

**goddess-chan123:** _Glad you liked the alternative ending better, I also think it was better! And it want exactly a part 2, it was just an extra chap for you guys! Hope you liked it too!!!_


End file.
